This invention relates to automatic presses in general and more particularly to an automatic press for the manufacture of molded bodies from materials in powder form, in which a rotatable circular table with a vertical axis of rotation is provided, on which filling devices with filling vessels and press tools are arranged with a uniform pitch.
Customarily, molded single layer bodies are pressed in automatic presses, wherein the filling, pressing and ejecting processes takes place in one position. The press output of such automatic presses is relatively low. It is an object of the invention to improve the known automatic presses in such a manner that their press output is increased substantially.